


I'll lead you out of the darkness and back towards your light

by SamiBellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, ish, not completely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiBellarke/pseuds/SamiBellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the victory over Mount Weather, Clarke is still processing the person she had to become to survive. Bellamy reminds her that she isn't alone in her battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll lead you out of the darkness and back towards your light

Clarke trudged back to her tent, her body ready to shut down from her hours spent working in the hospital. The responsibility of holding someone else's life in her hands weighed down on her; On top of that, the responsibility of leading the remaining of the 47 and the Arkers drained her, both mentally and physically.

As she entered her tent, she pulled off her boots and sat on the edge of her cot, rolling her shoulders back to ease the tension built up in her muscles. Even in her own space, she couldn't clear her mind; the guilt of her past actions found a way to slither into her thoughts, the ghosts of her past continuing to haunt her. She stands up in irritation and walks over to her table where a music box lay, one that Raven had fixed up for her. Clarke craved the music, she needed noise to drown out the war in her mind. She turns up the volume and closes her eyes, letting the words wash over her.

"Clarke, you in there?" She recognizes the voice right away and hums out loud in response.

She turns around as Bellamy pulls back the flap to her tent and strides in. "What do you need?" Clarke asks, exasperated. She wonders what it is this time, if someone got hurt while on duty, or if the Grounders need her to meet another commander from a different tribe.

Bellamy takes in Clarke's appearance; the bags under her eyes and her tired expression are a dead giveaway, but mostly he notices how her shoulders sag, as if they are weighed down by all the pain and responsibility she carried. He wished he could carry some of that weight, anything to let her know that she isn't alone in this. Lately that's how their relationship felt to him; The grounders listened to her but the Council rejected her, leaving no place for their partnership.

His eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side. "Who says I need anything?"

Clarke raises her eyebrows in response. He gives her a shy smile and a little shrug before reaching for his pack. "I uh, -I have something for you, I was out in the woods and I came across these and I remember from last time how much you liked them..." He pulls out a little pouch and tosses it to Clarke. As she opens the pouch, a sweet scent escapes from it, filling her nostrils.

"Raspberries!" Clarke exclaims, popping a few in her mouth immediately. A sound escapes her throat as the sweet juices fill her mouth. She turns to Bellamy, who seems to have focused in on her, his mouth slightly open, and smiles at him. "Thank you, you didn't have to go out of your way for me."

He laughs and pulls out his own stash and moves forward to lean against the table with her. "Who says I only did it for you Princess?" he says, popping some berries in his mouth as if to prove his point. She smiles and leans against his shoulder in response. The two just stand there, munching on the raspberries, listening to the music.

The song changes to a slower one and Clarke lets out a sigh. "I love this song" she says, her voice a little distant as she turns up the volume. "Its the perfect song to dance to."

Bellamy looks down at her, her lips are tinged with red from the berries, her blonde hair splayed messily over her shoulders and she has a small smile on her face. He wants to hold her, he wants her closer to him. He needs any sort of connection with her to reassure himself that they are still a team, to let _her_ know they will always be a team.

"So lets dance," Bellamy says suddenly, louder than intended. She looks up at him in surprise, and watches as his Adams apple bobs and his jaw tightens just slightly. She furrows her eyebrows in response, ready to protest, but he just takes her hand and leads her towards the center of her tent. She finds her refusal lost in her mouth, for his touch is soft and he seems nervous.

She turns to him and places her hands on his shoulders and his hands find her waist, hardly touching her. She rests her head on his chest, closing any space between them and breathes him in. He smells like pinewood and dirt, like moonshine and blood; he smells familiar...he smells like home. She lets herself feel him, the strong muscles under her hold, the feel of his heart beating against hers.

Bellamy let his head drop so he's gingerly nuzzling her neck. Her hands find their way around his neck and she holds him tighter against her. Bellamy closes his eyes and lets himself relish this moment. Eventually his grip tightens around her, moving up from her waist to her lower back, wrapping his arms entirely around her, pulling her into a hug. He feels her body relax under his hold, her muscles unwinding.

The stay like that,swaying back and forth, breathing softly and finding new ways to adjust their bodies closer. Neither of them notice when the song comes to an end. They continue to dance when suddenly the next song blares through the speakers, louder and a much more upbeat tune. They jump back in surprise, the song breaking them out of their calm. Clarke lets out a laugh, less from the sudden scare and more so from the startled look on Bellamy's face. He runs a hand through his hair as the situation settles around him and lets out a low chuckle. He moves towards the music player and turns the volume down, watching as Clarke settles on the edge of her bed, with the smile still on her face. He feels his body warm up to that sight, glad that he could actually be there to witness the few moments Clarke is carefree.

She looks up at him and they hold their gaze for a few moments before she breaks the silence. "Thanks again for the berries" she breathes, "and thanks for the uh..." She gestures toward the spot where they stood just a few moments ago.

"Its no problem," Bellamy replies, his voice soft. He's focused on the pink blush that is creeping up Clarke's neck and he forces himself not to grin like an idiot.

"The raspberry bush is located near the dropship... that's almost 30 miles from there and back..." She doesn't make eye contact with him, and just stares down at her hands.

"And your point is?" Bellamy asks. He wants to know what she is thinking, wants to get in that head of hers that is constantly over analyzing every situation. When she doesn't respond, he feels frustration rising up in his chest. He knows she's holding back and he doesn't understand why she won't _communicate_ with him. "Talk to me, Clarke."

His voice is less soft, gruff yet not harsh. She looks at him and she sees his hands gripping the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. She knows that by holding back she is not making anything easier for herself or for him. "I just... you bringing me things and just _being_ there for me, I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it." Her voice trails off and she peeks up at him through her eyelashes.

He gives her a sad smile. "You're not supposed to _do_ anything about it Clarke, its just what friends do for each other."

"But Bellamy, I don't feel-" she lets out a shaky breath. "I don't feel like I deserve it, I don't deserve your kindness, I don't deserve any of thi-"

Bellamy pushes himself off the table and crouches down in front of her, grabbing her hand. "Clarke, what's done is done. We've all done things that has caused death and destruction. 300 people died on the Ark because of _me_." He searches her eyes, trying to see whether he's getting through to her. "Clarke, you are not alone in this. You're never alone in this." He squeezes her hand, and she gives him a watery smile.

He is crouching before her and giving her forgiveness and reason where she believes she has none of either. She remembers him telling her so long ago that the person she has to be to survive is not who she is. She remembers him offering her support in the darkest of times, and here he is again. She sees him and she sees parts of herself in him, and the thought comforts her.

She squeezes his hand back and nods before letting go of him and wiping the tears off her face that managed to escape. He stands up and gives her a slight nod back before grabbing his bag and turning to head out.

"Seriously though, you don't have to walk 30 miles to get something that will make me happy, you being there is enough Bellamy..."

He stops and turns to look at her, and just shakes his head a little. "You don't get it" he says, his voice dropping low. "Clarke, If its for _you_ , I don't mind...at all." He watches as her mouth parts in surprise and she blinks. He gives her a slight smile, before turning to head out, needing fresh air. Being that close to Clarke and not keeping her wrapped in his arms made his whole body tense and he needed room to breathe. He smiles to himself, glad that his Princess is still here with him, glad that he hasn't lost Clarke to the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorta influenced by the Olicity scene before the fight with Ra's Al Ghul when Oliver tells Felicity that "If its you asking, I'll do it." Also this is my first ever fic [so please be gentle] and I haven't written in a long time which is quite obvious from my simplistic writing style but I'm hoping to get better


End file.
